Lonely Together
by HikariFan8
Summary: After Carey leaves on her yearlong tour, Cody starts to feel depressed. After Zack tries to cheer him up, Cody doesn't know what to do. YAOI
1. The First Time

It had been one week since Carey had left on her year-long tour. Both Zack and Cody missed her but neither one admitted it. The only person that they expressed it too was each other. One day they came home from the park.

"I hate coming home to an empty room everyday" Cody complained.

"Yeah, we'll get used to it eventually" Zack cheerfully replied.

They heard a knock on the door. Cody answered the door and it was Maddie. Maddie came over and helped them with dinner and homework every night.

"Hey guys, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know, I'll go for anything!" Zack said.

The two started working on the little homework they had left. After dinner was done, they ate and Maddie left. It was Friday night so they could stay up late. After watching "Monster Chill Horror Theater" like they do every Friday night, they got ready for bed. Cody crawled into bed at about 10:30. About 15 minutes later Zack walked in and looked at their beds. They had put their beds together after their mom left. Cody was under the covers completely crying.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Zack asked sitting on the bed.

"I really miss mom" he said slowly coming out of the covers.

"I do too" Zack said. He began to wipe away the tears on Cody's face.

Cody sat up and stared into his brother's eyes. Both of them knew it was wrong but they couldn't help it. The two leaned towards each other letting their lips meet each other. Cody slowly opened up his mouth allowing their tongues to meet.

When they broke away for air Cody looked into Zack's eyes. "Should we really be doing this?"

"We both love each other don't we?" Zack replied.

"Yes"

They slowly embraced again, slowly lying down on the bed with Cody on the bottom. As they slowly kissed each other Zack ran his hands up Cody's shirt and slowly lifted the his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He then slowly pulled Cody's pajama pants off and onto the floor. He broke the kiss, sat on the edge of the bed, and removed his shirt and shorts. He then laid on top of Cody and kissed him once again.

He then ran his hand along Cody's chest. He could here Cody whimper. He then slid his hand into Cody's boxers and slowly stroked Cody's erection causing him to gasp. Zack then grabbed Cody's boxers and slid them off and tossed them to the floor. He then did the same with his.

The two brothers now looked at each others naked self. Zack started to kiss Cody's neck sending gasps out of his twin. He then trailed his kisses down Cody's chest and stomach. Cody knew what was going to happen. When Zack reached Cody's rock hard erection, he toyed with him by slowly running his tongue over his brother's balls.

"Zack" Cody slowly moaned.

Zack then wipe his tongue alongside the bottom of Cody's penis causing Cody to say his name again. He then took Cody's entire penis within his mouth. Cody grabbed the edge of the bed, gasping from all pleasure he was receiving. Within a minute, Cody released his seed into Zack's mouth.

Zack licked all of the seed up before kissing Cody again. Zack then rolled Cody over onto his stomach. He took his finger and inserted it into Cody. Cody gasped loudly at the pain. Zack then probed another finger in before making a scissor motion. Cody gasped again.

Zack pulled his finger out and slowly positioned himself at Cody's entrance. He slowly slid in moaning from the pleasure of Cody's warmth inside. Zack slowly thrusted in and out of Cody. After a minute Zack released himself inside of his brother.

Zack pulled himself out of his brother and laid next to him. Zack brushed the hair out of Cody's hair before pulling him into another kiss.

"I love you" Zack muttered.

"I love you too" Cody replied.

The two cuddled up to each other, still naked and feel asleep.


	2. Is This Right?

Cody woke up and looked over at the clock, it read 9:14 A.M.

He looked over and saw Zack lying there. After realizing that he didn't dream about what had happened he took his robe off the bedroom door and walked to the bathroom.

He began to run the water on warm. Then he took a bottle out of the cabinet under the sink and poured it into the tub making bubbles. After the tub filled up he crawled into it and sunk down low, just so his mouth was above water line. He surrounded himself by the bubbles and just sat there thinking to himself.

"Did that really happen last night? I mean, me, Zack, us? I can't believe it happened, I never thought that would happen, isn't that wrong! I don't even know what I think anymore!"

Cody took the bar of soap and started to lather up. He quickly put the bar back down and sunk fully under the water. After he came up, he felt a pair of arms go around his stomach. He turned around to find Zack in the water holding him.

"What is this feeling, the water is hot yet I felt cold until Zack touched me. But if this whole ordeal is wrong, that why does it, why do I feel so right?"

As Cody focused his attention back to Zack, Zack leaned in and embraced Cody in a short kiss. As they gazed into each others eye's, Cody began to rethink his previous thought.

"Maybe this is fine, maybe I'll be ok!"

He leaned back in and him and Zack embraced in another kiss, however this one last longer, much longer.


End file.
